


Arthur's (not so) Strange Proclivities

by lovelyal



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Arthur is emotionally repressed, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Merlioske-friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyal/pseuds/lovelyal
Summary: Arthur finally looks down at Merlin, "Stop being such a spoilsport Merli--" and takes in the sight. "oh..."As expected, Merlin is sitting on the ground, soaked head to toe, small bits of hay sticking to him in odd patches. He's shivering like mad and his lips are turning blue and his hair is flat against his head, making his ears stick out even further, but unexpectedly, it's not funny. He stops laughing and stares at Merlin's shaking form with his mouth open.For some reason, Arthur isn't paying attention to Merlin's hunched shoulders and the way his breeches bunch awkwardly. Instead, he is caught by the way Merlin's eyelashes have clumped together, making his eyes look sooty and glassy. A rivulet of water runs down Merlin's throat and past his fluttering pulse point. It drips down his chest, hidden from sight. He shamefully wishes to pursue the path it makes with his mouth.or5 times Arthur denies his strange attraction to Merlin plus 1 one time he doesn't.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Past Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin) - Relationship
Comments: 52
Kudos: 245





	1. Spilling Water

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished!! Very proud of this fic. AND you'll be happy to note that all the chapters are already written and edited. You betta believe that took a lot of restraint lol.
> 
> I really wanted to write a 5+1 where Merlin finds himself in increasingly bizarre situations, and Arthur's having a gay panic the whole time sooo here it is! As always, it ended up so much longer than I thought it would be, but alas! One day I'll be able to write a short one shot.
> 
> Thanks for being here folx!
> 
> lovelyal

The beginning of spring has been harsh this year, more so than usual. The snow lingers at the ground, growing slushed and muddied along the roads as horses travel, churning the ice and dirt together like cheese. It's no longer the beautiful sight that greeted Arthur's eyes on Christmas morning. He can't wait for the first sprouts marking the coming of warmth and thus an end to this horrid season.

Another gust of wind whips at his cloak and cuts through his warm layers. All Arthur wants in this moment, is to be back in his rooms with a hot bath and a roaring fire, Merlin grumbling as he sweeps the floors. Arthur smiles at the thought. Unfortunately for the both of them, Uther had the castle cooks busy making feast after feast, their meagre winter meat selection dwindling remarkably fast. Now, instead of settling into a luxurious bath, he is walking down to the stables to go on the first hunt of spring, despite the conditions to do so being less than savoury.

Next to him, Merlin sniffles as he stumbles along, barely able to keep hold of all Arthur's supplies. His wide set ears are even more prominent, pinkened by the cold weather. Arthur impulsively tugs and watches as it blooms red.

Merlin flinches and glares at him, but the effect is somewhat stifled by another sniffle that scrunches up his nose like a baby lamb mid-sneeze. "You're a clotpole," he says with a soft, gruff voice.

"So I've heard." Arthur smirks. "Had to check if they've frozen off yet. You look like you have two icicles stuck to your head."

"Well, maybe my ears would stay intact if you didn't insist on doing these ridiculous hunts when it's this bloody cold."

"Stop complaining. Just because you could live off of broth alone doesn't mean the rest of us can."

"Just because you eat twice your weight in sweetmeats and venison doesn't mean the rest of us have to," he teases right back. A smile finally flit onto Merlin's face.

Arthur balks and shoves at Merlin's shoulders, watching him stumble. The pile of items Arthur has made him carry stay securely in his arms. Pity.

"Don't call me fat, _Mer_ lin. You can't talk to your Prince that way!" he says.

Merlin walks ahead with a pep in his step that should have been squashed by the cold biting through his thin clothing. "I think you'll find that I can and I will… Sire." Merlin winks. He fucking _winks_.

Arthur stops in place and watches Merlin skip into the stables to ready their horses. In an answer to the growing darkness of his mood, the clouds thicken, and a rumble shoots through the sky. Since his shoulders are happily covered in the softest, thickest cloak Camelot can offer, Arthur simply looks up, vindicated.

"Why do I put up with that useless waste of a manservant?" he asks the sky rhetorically.

"Maybe you're fond of him?" a voice replies right next to his ear. Arthur starts and stumbles onto the wet grass with a pounding in his heart. When he looks up to see who had startled him, Gwaine is standing there with his roguish smirk next to Leon and Lance.

"Gwaine!"

"My liege." Gwaine bows respectfully with one leg pointed forward and winds his hand down as he lowers his head, but his tone is all sarcasm. Lance rolls his eyes, comes to Arthur's side, and helps him up.

"What did Merlin do this time, Sire?" Lance asks.

"Exist?" Gwaine pipes up.

"No." Arthur glares at him and sniffs. "If you must know he was being disrespectful."

All three of his knights can't help but laugh, even Leon. "He does that every day," Lance points out.

"Yes! Well," Arthur grunts, "he's been extra cheeky today and that won't do! I ought to teach that boy a lesson."

"Yes, Sire, of course, but we should really get on with the hunt… shouldn't we?" Leon says. He's impatient, Arthur can tell, and it's understandable given the hour.

"Fine. Come on then." Arthur squares his shoulders with all the grace he can muster and stomps into the stables. The knights follow quickly behind him. Even Gwaine is making haste despite his giggling. It must be really miserable out if Gwaine is keeping up.

When he enters, Arthur is surprised to see all the work done. He's may be even a tad disappointed that the saddles are fitted and supplies strapped on tightly. Merlin's done a surprisingly competent job at dressing the horses and is filling up two buckets of water by the well.

With both buckets filled to the brim with ice cold water, Merlin stands and carefully walks over to the horses. He lays each step on the straw covered floor painstaking and conscientious, like he's weaving a fine tapestry.

Arthur is hit with a brilliant idea! He's thought of the most amazing way to humiliate Merlin. He turns around and gives his knights an eyebrow wriggle and a sneaky grin. Leon and Lance look a little lost and reproachful, but Gwaine gives him an encouraging thumbs up.

Merlin continues to walk carefully, not a single drop falling from his buckets. Arthur lets himself be impressed by his concentration for a moment before taking full advantage of it. He puts a foot out in front of Merlin's distracted form, and sure enough, when Merlin's foot catches Arthur's, he loses balance and trips with a yelp.

Arthur falls over himself in laughter. His eyes seal from the effort of his smile, and he gasps air in. He's holding his arms over his stomach and shaking his head.

"A-Arthur you absolu-ute wa-wanker!" Merlin groans.

Arthur ignores him in favour of looking back at his men for confirmation of his hilarity. Oh so proper Leon, is looking at him with disappointment pinching his lips, but his eyes are holding back a wayward smile, Lance is shaking his head them both, and Gwaine's boisterous laugh fills the stable.

Arthur finally looks down at Merlin, "Stop being such a spoilsport _Mer_ li—" and takes in the sight. "oh…"

As expected, Merlin is sitting on the ground, soaked head to toe, small bits of hay sticking to him in odd patches. He's shivering like mad and his lips are turning blue and his hair is flat against his head, making his ears stick out even further, but unexpectedly, it's not funny. He stops laughing and stares at Merlin's shaking form with his mouth open.

For some reason, Arthur isn't paying attention to Merlin's hunched shoulders and the way his breeches bunch awkwardly. Instead, he is caught by the way Merlin's eyelashes have clumped together, making his eyes look sooty and glassy. A rivulet of water runs down Merlin's throat and past his fluttering pulse point. It drips down his chest, hidden from sight. He shamefully wishes to pursue the path it makes with his mouth.

Following down, Arthur nearly groans when he sees Merlin's nipples through the wet grip of his shirt. The cold has hardened them into small pebbles, and the blue fabric, darkened by the water, clings to them desperately. Arthur lets out a wet gasp.

Heat bursts from Arthur's gut, and it warms him all through his body. His heart is beating a frenzied horse trot in his tight chest and his right hand comes to hold it in, fearing it might erupt.

Merlin glares at him up through those eyelashes and Arthur finds even _that_ captivating. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ he thinks.

"Sire? This has all been very funny, but the hunt?" Leon reminds him. Arthur startles and nervously holds his hands together.

"Ah! Yes, the hunt. Uh… I'll just uh," Arthur trails off when he notices the artful way Merlin's collarbone curves as he hugs his arms around his knees. Arthur holds in a deep breath, his shoulders raising in tension. "Merlin! Go get changed this instant you clumsy fool!"

Merlin stands up and does his best to wipe off the hay littering his clothing. "You were the one to trip me!"

"That is neither here nor there," Arthur says with a conceited raise of his eyebrow.

"It is here! Li-literally here," he says through clenched teeth. "Wha-what is w-wrong with you?"

"Merlin! Go get changed. You're holding us all up."

Merlin screams quietly, his whole body tensing with the effort not to strangle the heir to the throne, and stomps off. Gwaine gives him a pat on the back, and Merlin smiles up at him shyly before leaving. Arthur watches as Merlin's hunched back fades from view in confusion. What the fuck was all of that?

Gwaine whistles. "He is so mad at you!"

"Oh shut up, Gwaine," Arthur snarls. He side-steps a concerned Lancelot to stand by his horse, uselessly tugging and rearranging things. The others take the hint and loiter around to wait for Merlin.

 _What is going on? Why did I react like that?_ Arthur thinks. Everyone else thought Merlin look ridiculous, all wet and dirty, but Arthur hadn't thought that. He had thought Merlin had looked almost… _attractive_ , if that was the right word. Arthur scoffed. Merlin? Attractive? What an absurd idea. Merlin is many things, a bumbling simpleton, a terrible servant, and, acknowledged only in the recesses of Arthur's mind, he's even a loyal friend, but he is _not_ attractive.

Though, as foolish as it is, the alluring thought of Merlin's gleaming blue eyes looking up at him kept entering Arthur's mind. These were thoughts reserved for demure princesses or flirtatious ladies of the night, not a man and certainly not Merlin. Perhaps he is going insane? Even that's a more reasonable idea.

"So… Merlin," Arthur begins, "He looked right funny, didn't he?"

Lance chuckles. "Yeah… he's a wonderful friend, but he sure isn't graceful."

"You did a number on him!" Gwaine laughs. "Fuckin' hell… he looked like a drowned rat!"

"Yeah… A drowned rat, right." Arthur tries to smile, but he's sure from Lance's puzzled expression that he failed.

"Are you alright, Sire?" Lance asks. Arthur curses his perceptive nature.

He is saved when Merlin, now wearing dry clothes, enters the stable. The noisy howl of the wind follows him, searing through the silence.

"Ah! Merlin there you are. Come on then, let's go." He pushes Merlin's shoulder toward his horse and then mounts his own black beauty.

"Oh yes, Sire! Absolutely, Sire! I live to fucking serve, Sire!" Merlin angrily mutters under his breath. He roughly tugs at the saddle to check it's secure before mounting it. Arthur swallows thick and slow as he watches Merlin's thighs bulge underneath the fabric of his now dry breeches. He turns his head away so swiftly, the bones in his neck crack.

"Yes! Okay, then. Let's ride out, men," Arthur says, a nervous crackle colouring his voice. Lance and Gwaine look at each other with purpose, and Arthur can only hope they won't gossip about his odd behaviour to each other. God, he can hope.

The knights mount their own horses, and from across the stable he hears Leon say something suspiciously like, "Finally," before they ride out.

Arthur lets the sensation of the spiteful winds at his chest and the straining muscle of his stallion under his thighs take over his mind. It's time to forget all about Merlin and that strange instance. It was obviously a fluke, a moment of weakness, some sort of strange, weather related illness that will go away soon enough.

He nods to himself, steels his mind, and leans into his steed. Forget about Merlin already. It's just Arthur and the open air.


	2. Wrangles Chicken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyo chappie two out here. Glad you could make it! Hope you enjoy Arthur being even more of a repressed ass, cause that's his brand. I absolutely adore writing from Arthur's perspective. It's always fun writing him discover his emotions and grow as a person. I want to smack him on the head yet also hug him long and hard. 
> 
> lovelyal

Arthur walks along the corridors of the castle, letting the servant's soft pitter patters and 'Sire's whoosh by, unacknowledged. His head is nowhere, wandering around as aimless as his feet.

Well, that's not entirely true. The cumbersome memories of a few weeks ago have intruded his thoughts, invaded his senses, plundered his feelings, and stayed there, occupying a special corner of shame. Everything is _merlinmerlinmerlin_. It's hard to breath.

It doesn't help that he's always there. Arthur never realized how much time he and Merlin spent together. It's jarring, now that he's aware of it. In the morning, he awakes to Merlin. He spends all day with Merlin. He falls asleep to Merlin. Not even safe alone, he finds himself dreaming of Merlin. And even now, even though today Arthur let Merlin have the day off, it's still like he's right next to him.

Arthur is confused, plain and simple. He doesn't know what's happening and honestly, he doesn't want to find out. There are too many complicated emotions, and he's filled with this spitting fire that sits simmering under his skin. It roars at odd moments, hemming and hawing, clawing to get out.

At one moment, Merlin's sideways smile sends his stomach in twists, his heart beating through his ears, his palms wet and overheated. At another, it leaves him bereft and irritated, his fingers itching to _do_ something. He can't figure it out, and not knowing irritates him beyond belief.

Arthur knows he's quite good at most things. He is an impressive man, after all. But one thing he's not good at is _feelings_. It's taking a bit to get used to.

Arthur walks down another corridor and is irked to look up and see the physician's chambers mocking him. Do even his feet only think of Merlin?

Someone turns the corner, indicated by a soft, feminine humming coming from the other direction, and Arthur blanches. It's Gwen. Is is too late to jump into an alcove to avoid her? He's somewhat embarrassed to be seen walking toward Merlin's room.

She sees him and it's too late to run. "Oh! Hello, Sire," she says.

"Guinevere."

"You here to see Merlin too?"

"What? No. Absolutely not. What gave you that idea?" He scoffs, then serious, "What have you heard?"

Gwen looks at him off guard. "Nothing…? Is something wrong?"

"No! No, absolutely wonderful. Great. Perfect even. Perfect."

"One more time and I'll believe you."

Arthur laughs awkwardly.

 _Bang!_ A loud sound comes from Gaius' door. Gwen and Arthur jump. An inhuman screech and several curse words follow the noise before it quiets.

_"Merlin! To your left! No, your other left!"_

"I can see with my own eyes, Gaius!"

_"Obviously not, or you would have it!"_

It quiets for a few seconds. Arthur and Gwen stand rooted in place, listening intently. Sure enough, it explodes into sound again with squawks and, presumably Merlin's, battle cries. What is happening in there? Arthur shares a look with Gwen and they silently agree. With a nod, he runs, Gwen tight on his heels, and pushes open the heavy wooden door.

In the middle of Gaius' laboratory is a mess of gangly limbs and… feathers?

"What in God's name is going on in here?" Arthur asks. Beside him, Gwen is biting her lip to hold back laughter.

"Hello Sire. So sorry to disturb you with all the noise. Merlin is… well, Merlin," says Gaius from the corner of the room. He is calmly sat on a stool, watching the chaos while sipping from a steaming mug.

"Arthur! Hello!" Merlin squawks much like the bird pecking viciously at his arm. "Oh! Gwen, you too."

Arthur is struck silent at the sight, unable to process this strange development.

"Are you… wrestling a hen?" he finally asks.

Merlin thinks of what to say while opening and closing his mouth. The brown hen takes the opportunity of distraction to scratch at Merlin's stomach, forcing him to let go with a yelp. It makes a dash toward the door, but Merlin runs after it and swoops the chicken back in his arms.

"Gotcha!" Merlin says triumphantly.

Merlin is standing there with the hen wiggling desperately in his arms. He looks absurd, he really does, or at least that's what Arthur tries to tell himself. Shit. Arthur's throat works to swallow the sight.

His hair is ruffled and poking out at all angles, a few curls sticking at the temples using only his sweat as paste. His forehead is glistening, and his face is contorted with the effort of keeping the chicken in place. There is a hot red flush over his cheeks and chest. He looks alive while wrestling the hen, and Arthur aches with a foreign want. Some sort of strange desire courses through him to be in the chicken's place, and along with it, a strange thought, too fast to control appears. He thinks, if he struggled and wiggled, would Merlin drop him and sneer, or would he hold him tighter? Would those strong muscles work to not let him go in a possessive battle?

Arthur's chest burns with acid. Why would he want that?! It's wrong.

Disgusted with himself, yet unable to stop, Arthur looks closer. The hen has been biting at Merlin's skin, dotting his neck and shoulder with reddened spots. With his flushed face and concentrated expression, those chicken pecks almost look like hickeys littering his skin. For a guilty moment, Arthur imagines them to be love bites he put there after a long night of…

 _Nopenopenope_ , he thinks with a bright red blush, and the acidic burn in his body becomes a heaving fire. Arthur leans back onto the wall and crosses his hands over his chest. It's official, he's going insane! Thinking about… _that_ with Merlin of all people? Bonkers. Absolutely bonkers!

Meanwhile, Gwen has given up hiding her mirth and is silently cackling, leaning against the doorway for support. Arthur tries to laugh too, but it comes out too breathless. He can hear the longing in it, so he cuts himself off and tries instead for a firm, scolding look.

The chicken flaps its wings and Merlin loses his grip. "No no no!"

It charges toward the door, and Arthur and Gwen instinctively move out of its way, the look in its eye too fierce to not obey. It runs off down the corridor, flapping its wings, and challenging anyone who steps in front of it.

Merlin looks at it's retreating form. One long feather sticks out of the center of his head like a unicorn. Arthur glares at it. It feels like it's staring at him, daring him or something.

The feather bounces as Merlin slumps down onto a bench. "No…"

It is! It's teasing him! Before he knows it, Arthur is walking to Merlin and pulling the feather out of Merlin's hair. Feeling at the silky strands at the edge of his fingertips sends a zing through his shoulders. Merlin looks up at him with a startled expression.

"Oh, you had this… in your hair," Arthur mumbles. Merlin looks at the feather twirling in Arthur's fingers and his face transforms into a brilliant, disarming smile of relief. He stands and takes the feather delicately, almost reverent.

"Thank you!" He turns to Gaius and presents the feather. "Will this work, Gaius?"

Gaius nods. "That will work nicely."

Merlin turns that grin to Arthur's face and he's hit with the full force of that brilliance. He's rooted in place, feet, body, eyes, soul. Merlin is luminous, practically incandescent, so full of life and positivity. And all at once, Arthur's struck with a deep emotion that feels like stone lining his stomach.

"Arthur, did you come here for anything?" Merlin asks.

Arthur gathers himself. "No reason. Heard the commotion is all. Why would I spend more time in your presence than necessary?"

Merlin frowns, and the light is sucked out of the room. "Oh, okay. Fine then."

"I'll just… bye!" Arthur says. He inches back while staring at Merlin's closed off expression and twists, fully intending to high tail it out of there and go sulk in his room, but as he catches Gwen's eye, he makes a quick decision and grabs her by the arm, despite her protests, and pulls her into an unoccupied guest room.

Maybe if she felt it too, then everything would be alright! If Merlin has some sexual energy that no one can resist, then Arthur could stop torturing himself with guilt and what-ifs.

"Arthur! What in heavens has gotten into you!" Gwen says in a panicked whisper once they have entered the room. Arthur manically grips her forearms. She leans away from him and crosses her arms around her chest like she's protecting herself.

"What do you think you are doing! You can't just—!"

"Please tell me you thought Merlin looked hot," Arthur interrupts.

Her mouth drops open and she lets her arms relax. " _What?_ "

"Did you think he looked…" Arthur swallows. "…fetching?"

"He was in a tussle with a chicken…" Gwen stares. "…and he lost."

"So that's a no then?" he asks, a desperation in his voice. Come on Gwen!

"Of course that's a no! Merlin's a great friend, but he's by no means handsome." Gwen rolls her eyes. "It's a right mystery that Gwaine's courting him."

The wind leaves Arthur's sails. "Gwaine is doing what?"

"Courting him! Honestly, it's like you can't hear." Gwen shakes her head. "They're going out in a week." She pauses. "You didn't know about this?"

Arthur lets her go, shakes his head, and sits soundlessly onto the poster bed. "Neither of them have mentioned…"

"Oh no! Merlin is going to kill me! He made me promise not to tell anyone, but I thought you of all people would know. Oh no this is really bad! Please don't tell him I told you anything," she pleads, but Arthur barely hears her. All he can think about is _GwaineandMerlin_ looping in his head over and over.

After a moment she continues with, "Is… is everything okay, Sire? You look a little flushed."

Arthur straightens up and grimaces at her. "I won't tell him. Go back to Merlin or whatever you were doing."

Gwen peers deep into Arthur eyes until he coughs and looks away. "Okay, thank you. You are a life saver and… hey, get a good night's rest, Sire, you look like you need it." With a curtsy, she steps out of the room, her heels echoing behind her.

As the sound fades, Arthur sits, processing the information. Gwaine and Merlin courting? What a ludacris idea. Why would Merlin choose such a terrible match?

Yes, Gwaine is a good knight and yes, he is brave. Arthur admits he isn't terribly unattractive, so there's that, but it still doesn't make sense. There's something about the idea that makes Arthur want to scream.

Hmm… Arthur gets up and paces, trying to imaging them together.

In his mind's eye, he sees them talking intimately over a bottle of mead. Merlin's cheeks are red from the alcohol and is trailing a foot up and down Gwaine's calf. When Gwaine kisses his knuckles, Merlin takes another sip from his goblet to hide his smile. Gwaine's brown eyes twinkle, and he raises from his chair and tugs at Merlin's neckerchief to stand too. He brings Merlin's body close and pushes him against the wall. Merlin's mouth opens with an aroused gasp. He presses lingering kisses over Merlin's neck and jaw before working his mouth open in a dirty kiss and-

Arthur cuts his mind off with a gasp. He's standing in the room alone panting and his nostrils flared. The image hurts like he's been stabbed in the stomach. Arthur cannot under any circumstances let this— this _sham_ happen. Gwaine is obviously a scallywag out for Merlin's virtue (nevermind that he's one of Arthur's most trusted knights). This meeting is simply a… _pre-fornication_ ritual! Yes… that's it.

He marches straight out of the room and back to his quarters. Steam is practically rising out of his ears. The servants that were bowing and greeting him earlier stay silent, instead standing flush at the walls as if he were a physical force. He reaches his room, slams the door, and falls onto his bed with a huff.

Merlin is obviously an oblivious idiot that is about to fall into Gwaine's trap. He ought to to protect the poor fool from Gwaine's advances. He's just going to get hurt in the end after all.

Arthur nods. Then it's decided. Let operation Protect Merlin commence!


	3. Wearing Dresses

Now that he's aware of it, Gwaine and Merlin talk _all the time_. During breaks in training, when Merlin's doing the washing, while they're eating a meal; they are always together. It hurts more than he thought it would.

So, if Arthur fights Gwaine extra hard after watching Merlin blush as he casually touched his arm, who's to say? If he creates new chores for Merlin to complete because he smiled all afternoon after seeing Gwaine, who's to care? If he makes Merlin eat every meal with him the rest of that week, who's to know? No one except him, that is, and every time he makes a selfish decision to keep them apart, he spends that night feeling strangely ashamed and regretful.

A week of this passes and it's finally a fine day. The clouds clear up after the heavy overcast that persisted over the past several month. The sun shines bright and warm, bringing with it a renewed cheer throughout the castle. Arthur would be feeling quite chipper if he weren't missing a manservant.

He sent an irritated Merlin to finish up his laundry several hours ago, and he never returned. Arthur, unwilling to admit he's worried, checks along the river, the kitchens, Gaius' rooms, and even the servants quarters, but no luck. He even finds and interrogates a smirking Gwaine, but it seems that he hasn't seen Merlin either.

Perhaps Gwen would know? He would loath to see Morgana if he could help it, but he would brave that wretches presence in order to find Merlin.

With the patrol map in a clenched hand, Arthur charges up to Morgana's room.

When Arthur reaches her door, he hears hushed whispering that raise to indistinguishable, breathy shouts of outrage from a masculine voice.

Arthur grows tense at the sounds of commotion. "Morgana? Gwen? Is everything alright in there?"

"We're fine! Go away!" comes Gwen's sweet voice through the door.

"Is there someone in there with you, Gwen?" Arthur asks. "Are they holding you captive?" One of his hands pose over the doorknob, ready to barge in at a moment's notice.

Gwen says, "No one! Everything is fine," just as Morgana giggles and squeals, "No NOO! I'm being ravaged. Come saaave me Arthuuur!"

Morgana's sarcastic tone doesn't register as Arthur slams his shoulder on the door, his hand twisting the knob. Expecting the door to be locked, the force of his shoulder carries him well into the room, and he trips onto the floor, landing indelicately onto his hands and knees with an oof.

"Morgana! Why did you do that?" Gwen says, her mouth barely moving as tense as it is.

Morgana laughs again, unabashed and unladylike, yet on her it looks graceful. "Why would I ruin the fun? I wanted Arthur to see—" She turns and looks around the room. "Hmm… Where did our little mouse go?"

Arthur stands and shakes himself off. "You can't say things like that, Morgana. I'm not amused by your little games today, I have more important things to do. Anyway, have you seen my servant around? We must attend a meeting with the King at once."

"Merlin?" Gwen says high pitched, her body tensing even further. "Nope, not seen him. Never have, never will. Who is he? I don't even know a Merlin… heh… hehehe…"

Arthur narrows his eyes and stalks over to her. "Gwen… what aren't you telling me?"

"A Merlin, you say?" Morgana interrupts, tapping her chin and smirking. "Did you lose a little mouse?"

"I don't have time for this! What are you talking about?"

"Well…" Morgana steps behind her changing wall and he hears more whispers and struggling. He's about to step in when Morgana returns with… Merlin in hand?

"Finders keepers, you know? I just had to take him in, isn't he cute?" Morgana says, her arms holding up Merlin's struggling wrists, but Arthur has no eyes for her, only Merlin.

Arthur's jaw goes slack as he looks up and down Merlin's figure. Instead of wearing his usual outfit of ill-fitting breeches and tunics, Merlin's dressed in one of Morgana's old frocks. Arthur recognizes it from a few summers past.

It is deep red in colour with gold trimmings, fitting tight in the waist before flowing delicately down. The train is long, obnoxiously so. To walk, he'd have to gather the excess fabric in his arms or let it billow behind him dramatically.

"Morgana let me— ughn— let me go!" Merlin gasps.

Merlin's head is angled down bashfully, his shoulders raised to his ears, body loose against Morgana's yet still struggling. Every movement he makes to get free gapes the dress at the front, exposing Merlin's toned, flat chest and makes those collarbones practically pop out of his skin.

Morgana is looking up at Merlin with a smirk on her face. She takes her other hand to tilt up his chin and tut at him. The move reveals Merlin's face and Arthur nearly rips him away from Morgana's clutch when he sees tears gathered in Merlin's eyes.

"Morgana. Stop this instant," he growls.

The pose is so demure… so helpless, so… wanton. Seeing Merlin like this, like a damsel in distress, makes Arthur feel strange and helpless.

"My lady, please…" Gwen looks at Morgana, a pity glowing her face.

They stare at each other unblinking until Morgana cuts it off with a roll of her eyes. "Ughh fine. Take all my fun away."

Once Morgana drops Merlin's arms and sits down with a huff, he staggers and rolls his shoulders with a wince. Arthur instinctively steadies him by taking hold of his trim waist, but Merlin shoots him a wounded, deer-like look and breaks away, rushing behind the changing wall.

"Merlin—" Arthur cuts himself off and bites his lip. He doesn't know what he did to upset Merlin, but that look he gave Arthur was devastating.

Arthur shakes his head to clear the thoughts and marches over to Morgana who is giggling by her boudoir while Gwen whispers indistinguishable, terse things into her ear.

"Morgana," he growls. "What did you do to my servant?"

Morgana rolls her eyes and puts her chin on Gwen's shoulder. "Honestly, you both are such worry warts. I didn't do anything to him. We had some fun, that's all!"

"We'll be late for my meeting with Father at this rate. Your 'fun' is holding up the kingdom."

"So dramatic," Morgana moans. "Whatever. You can have him already, you insatiable beast."

"Insatiable…? What are you—?"

Merlin's voice interrupts from across the room. "Hey… Gwen? Could you um, come help me?"

Gwen rises to go to Merlin, but Morgana yanks her back by her shoulder, and they tumble together onto the bed.

"Gwen's unavailable at the moment!" Morgana put a hand over Gwen's mouth when she tried to speak. "Arthur can help!"

"What are you doing!" Arthur whispers between clenched teeth.

Morgana giggles and grins back. "Go get him, tiger."

Arthur makes some more questioning gestures with his hand. With her free hand, Morgana points over his shoulder and waves her hand. He takes that to mean it's his job to help Merlin.

He hesitates, but ultimately walks around the corner. He places a hand over his eyes for Merlin's sake.

"Arthur!" Merlin says like a bird chirps, high and tinny.

"I'm, uh, what do you need?"

"Um… are you sure Gwen can't help?"

Arthur leans around the divider and takes a peak between his fingers. Morgana now has Gwen pinned by her wrists on the bed, grinning down saucily while she whispers something too quietly for Arthur to hear. Gwen's open, inviting expression is information enough and Arthur whips his head back around. He definitely does not want to know what's going on there.

"Thoroughly busy."

"…fine…" Merlin finally says. "Could you… —I can't believe I'm asking this— could you unlace me? I can't reach the ribbons."

"Oh! Yeah, yes. I mean sure, it's whatever."

Arthur takes his hand off his eyes and sees Merlin standing there, his back presented in the laced gown, his head turned to the side so he can watch Arthur coyly out of the peripheral of his vision. Arthur gulps and wipes his suddenly sweaty hands on his trousers.

With a slight tremble to his fingers, Arthur unlaces the corseted back, one row at a time. As it loosens, more of Merlin's skin is revealed. As more time passes, the more Merlin fidgets, his muscles tensing and moving with sinew. There is something about the line down the center of his back and the way its crevice makes a shadow in the cloudy light streaming through the window, that Arthur can't seem to pull his eyes from.

Even with taking an obscene amount of time, the task is done all too quickly, and Merlin now has to hold the dress up on his body at the front of the bodice. Arthur holds the ribbon up to him in one hand as Merlin turns around.

"Thank you," Merlin says, quiet and soft, like a little secret.

He takes hold of the ribbon in his free hand, but Arthur does not let go. He instead steps closer, pulled to Merlin's body by an irresistible force. Merlin looks at him, startled.

"Merlin I—" Arthur chokes. Their bodies are separated only by the ribbon they both hold and a tense air. Merlin seems caught and struck dumb, unable to make a move, so Arthur leans in, his too loud, too eager heart peeking into his throat.

Arthur puts a hand on Merlin's waist again, but this time he does not run away, and there seems to be something more sparkling in his endless blue eyes. Merlin tilts his chin up, their lips are a simple horse hair apart when—

"Something going on back there you two?" Morgana shouts. Arthur and Merlin both jerk at the sound and their heads bump together.

The moment is lost and as Arthur reaches his hand out to do something, anything. Merlin stumbles back and crouches down on the floor.

"Th-thank you, Arthur! I'll be d-done in a minute!" Merlin stutters out, voice raised to make sure Morgana and Gwen could hear it.

"Right. Um- right. I'll be… you know…" Arthur says awkward and dejected. He slinks out of the dressing area and back to where Morgana and Gwen are sitting on the bed. Gwen looks flushed and is sitting far too close to Morgana than normal, but again, Arthur says nothing.

"You were back there for quite some time, brother. Anything you'd like to share with the class?"

"Oh piss off Morgana."

"Just a simple observation."

Arthur pointed at Gwen's ruffled appearance. "You missed a button, sister. Is there anything you'd like to share?"

Morgana's jaw closed with a click. That shut her up.

Arthur's heart is still pounding as he waits for Merlin to finish dressing. What just happened? It was like there was a pull at Arthur to go closer to Merlin, an undeniable, unstoppable pull to be closer to him. It all happened so fast and so instinctually, that Arthur is still reeling from it.

What was he about to say? The words had bubbled up from Arthur's gut, unprompted by his brain. It was a moment that he felt so sure about until it was broken by Morgana's ill-timed comment.

Arthur grits his teeth. Not ill-timed! Perfectly timed! He didn't exactly know what he was doing, but he did know that if he had followed through, it would be catastrophic. He ought to thank Morgana, not bash her head in like his hands are twitching to do.

Arthur rubs at his temple with his knuckles and groans, startling Gwen and Morgana.

"Arthur… I'm sorry about all this, on both our behalves. We know how important timeliness is to his royal highness," Gwen says.

Arthur blinks slowly. "Oh, yes! Being on time is very important. Very upset about that, yes, yes."

Merlin steps out from behind the changing wall in his normal clothing, a hard expression on his face. "I'm sorry, Sire. Let's go, shall we?"

"Yes good." Arthur stands. "I hope you've learned your lesson about skiving off your duties." Merlin fidgets and looks away, not answering.

"Bye bye boys! Have a fun time with Uther dearest," Morgana says. Gwen stands and gives Merlin a brief hug. For some reason, Arthur finds himself averting his eyes and growing irritated at the action.

"I'm sorry, Merlin. I really tried to stop her."

"I know you did, but really it's fine. I'll see you later, Gwen."

Arthur grabs Merlin by the arm and they exit Morgana's chambers. Arthur's fingers must be digging into Merlin's skin, because he's tugging at his arm and sputtering.

"Arthur! Arthur, let go!"

Arthur looks down at where they connect, and he removes his hand. Merlin rubs at the sore spot.

"Gwen, Morgana, Gwaine… You've been busy, haven't you?" Arthur spits out.

Merlin's eyebrows knit together. "What are you talking about…?"

Arthur clenches his teeth and sniffs in a harsh breath to stop his eyes from stinging. "Nothing. Let's go to the throne room."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh gettin' spicy! He's such an oblivious sad boy though. I wrote this, and even I want to smack Arthur and tell him to figure out his shit already.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chappie!  
> lovelyal


	4. Scrubbing Floors

"Father. I've brought you the updated patrol route," Arthur says, breezing into the throne room, Merlin hot on his heels. He holds one arm out and presents the map.

"Let's have it then." Uther takes it and lays it out flat on a scribing table. Irrationally, Arthur fears the parchment may burn from the intensity of Uther's inspection.

"Good. I'll trust you to lead the knights safely?" Uther looks up, still leaning over the table.

"Of course, Father." Arthur tenses his lips. It's always nerve-wracking being in front of his father. The way his narrowed eyes bore into Arthur's very soul leaves him feeling naked and itchy.

"Very well. You will leave in a week's time," Uther says.

"Thank you, Sire. I assure you, I won't disappoint."

"Be sure that you don't. Now, come sit. We must discuss a few additions the grain tax. Memorize it before the patrol."

"Of course, Father."

They sit and Uther waves a hand at the jug sitting at the table and raises an eyebrow. When Arthur doesn't do anything, he clears his throat and looks over at the corner. Merlin squeaks and looks at Arthur fearfully.

Ah yes. "Merlin. Pour us some wine," Arthur commands.

"Yes, Sire," Merlin says. He rushes over and carefully pours a serving for Uther under his watchful gaze. The liquid looks thick and bloody, just like Uther enjoys it. Arthur prefers light ales and meads, and he secretly thinks that their choice in drink mirrors their personalities.

Merlin struggles and almost overfills Uther's goblet, but he manages to save himself at the last second, even with Uther's demanding presence.

When he reaches for the other goblet, Arthur makes the mistake of helping and tries to pick it up just as Merlin's hands wrap around its base. Their fingers brush for only a moment, but it startles Merlin. He jump back with a gasp and drops the jug on the floor. It shatters, leaving shards of pottery and deep red wine everywhere.

Uther roars, "You useless boy! Clean this up immediately and then it's off to the stocks for you."

"I'm sorry, Sire! It won't happen again!" Merlin croaks. He stands there in horror until Uther glares at him further.

"Go. Scrub. This. Floor. Now." Uther sneers.

"Right away, Sire!" He runs out of the room. Arthur almost stands in instinct but catches himself, and he looks across the table as stoically as possible.

"Please don't send him to the stocks, Father. I have use of him today." Arthur works his hands over his thighs under the table. It's a simple and subtle apology, but it makes Arthur feel better regardless.

Uther shakes his head. "Nonsense. We can easily replace him."

"It's best if we don't…"

"He's a buffoon and a fool. Why do we keep him around?"

"Because… he continuously saves my life?" Uther raises an eyebrow. "Like that one time he drank poison for me?"

"Ahh yes." Uther rolls his eyes. "He's not right in the head, but he is loyal, I'll give him that."

Merlin returns with a sudsy bucket and a handful of rags. He's rolled up his sleeves to past the elbow, showing off the strength of his forearms, and Arthur bites the inside of his cheek.

"Now, back to business…" Uther prattles on while Merlin scrubs. Arthur valiantly participates in the conversation until it turns to large numbers and small villages that he'll have a report on anyway. For such an efficient man, Uther sure likes to waste time lecturing. As the conversation grows more tiring, Arthur finds his mind wandering as he listens to Merlin's methodical scrubbing.

Almost half an hour later, Arthur is holding back yawns, nodding, and humming dutifully, when the scrubbing falters with a loud huff. Both he and Uther stop to look up at Merlin.

He freezes as eyes fall upon him and he tries to smile. "I'm sorry! Just… um, tough spot hehe…"

"Indeed," Uther says.

"…riiight, don't mind me, Sire…" Merlin goes back to his task considerably more tense. Uther sighs like he's rearing an unruly child and continues droning on. Arthur can't be arsed to care about new laws regarding imported wool and textiles, certainly not when Merlin is making such a distracting racket! But he pulls himself together to be a good prince for his kingdom.

Arthur and his father are arguing about their new territory east, when they are interrupted again by Merlin. Arthur blushes furiously as Merlin starts making these small grunts after the hard thrusts of the rag. It must be quite the tough spot indeed, as Merlin's soft sounds become louder and louder, interspersed by whispered swears and tsks.

This isn't abnormal for Merlin. Over the years, Arthur's come to know his servant's little sounds of discontent while he does his chores. In his room, they come across quite endearing, but here, in the grand hall, the sounds echo off the smooth stone walls. It sounds positively indecent, and Arthur's breath hitches.

And of course, because fuck his life, Merlin has turned around, showing off his pert little bum as he scrubs. It shakes and jumps along with Merlin's movements. He looks like he's… Arthur bites back a moan… like he's being taken from behind, like some sort of harlot. Though, the movement certainly fits the husky quality of Merlin's voice.

Arthur clenches his teeth and presses a discreet palm over his cock as Merlin leans into his task further, pushing the fabric of his breeches taut over his body, revealing a lewd outline of his bollocks. The view disappears as Merlin pulls back and reappears as he pushes forward, displaying itself right when he grunts loud and filthy.

Arthur wants to yell at his servant to stop, he really, truly does, but he's busy following Merlin's gyrating hips riveted, aroused, and unable to speak. His father does not seem to have his son's same problem.

"Stop, stop! For heaven's sake, that is quite enough!" Uther holds up a hand. Merlin complies, unfortunately, and sits up. Arthur almost whimpers when the salacious sight of Merlin's backside is hidden once more.

"But… there's still a stain left. Are you sure you don't want me to finish, Sire?" Merlin asks.

"I've made my peace with it. Now go, run along."

Merlin knits his eyebrows. "Yes, Sire." He bows and ducks out. The floor is left red and glossy. Uther sneers at it and then at the door Merlin just retreated out of. Arthur looks back longingly. He wants out too.

"How utterly disturbing. I'm afraid of seeing my lunch again after that crude display," Uther says. "I'm sorry you have to put up with him."

"Ah yes. Quite a, uh, hardship…" Arthur swallows as he tries to will away his erection.

Why is he aroused right now! This is a terrible moment to be caught up in his mental incapacity.

"Why, again?" Uther asks suddenly.

"Why what?" Arthur shifts his trousers. "Why do we keep him?"

"Yes, yes."

"Merlin is a loyal servant who would gladly lay down his life for me," he says slowly.

"Tsk. It's a right shame he's such a dimwit." Uther shakes his head. "We'll finish this up at the council. I'm feeling queasy after that. Until supper, Arthur."

"Very well, Father, see you then."

Arthur lets out a breath when Uther leaves, giving him time to readjust without prying eyes. He drops his head on the table and groans. These feelings are proving to be quite inconsiderate of Arthur's duties to the King and to Camelot.

Arthur already knew that his mind had gone and revolted, but now his body is affected too? The symptoms of this affliction seem to be getting worse and worse. Arthur flushes bright red at the thought, but perhaps it's time to consult Gaius on the matter. This could be a sick medical condition that's fatal if he doesn't cure it now! But perhaps death is a better fate than talking about these embarrassing symptoms out loud.

He bangs his head up and down on the table. There's no way that Arthur will ever mention this to Gaius. Death is a much preferred end.

"Um… Arthur? Are you… okay?" It's Merlin's concerned voice. At the sound, Arthur immediately settles his arms over his lap to hide the tent in his breeches and flings his upper body back up.

"Merlin. I thought you left."

"I came back when you didn't come out with the King. I guess it's time for the stocks?"

"No, no. I've saved you from the stocks today. And you are dismissed. Go… do whatever you want. But no being around the knights! Don't go see a single knight. Go hang out with Gwen or something. Wait, nevermind. Gwen is off limits too. Help Gaius… yes Gaius is safe."

Merlin looks at him like he's grown another head. "Okay, thank you? You sure you're fine going back up to your chambers?"

"I'm a perfectly capable adult, Merlin."

"Hard to tell. You sure act like a spoilt child."

Arthur glares up at Merlin. "Leave."

"Fine then, Sire. I'll go." Merlin shrugs, mood undeterred by Arthur's curt tone. "By the way, could I finish up the evening early tomorrow too?"

Arthur's stomach tenses, and he suddenly feels faint. Tomorrow is his date with Gwaine!

"What for?" Arthur asks calmly.

"No… no reason."

"Can't let you off if you don't tell me why."

Merlin tenses his jaw. "Fine. I need... to help Gaius gather some herbs before they go out of season."

Arthur shoulders raise even more. Merlin's lying to him. Arthur feels almost sickened by the betrayal swimming in his stomach. _Why won't he just tell me already?_ he thought. Why is Merlin hiding this from him.

"We'll see." Arthur clenches his teeth. He can't outright forbid it, or Merlin will know something's up. "Depends if your lazy arse can finish all your chores on time."

"I'll take that challenge." Merlin smirks. "See you bright and early tomorrow, Sire!"

Merlin leaves the room, practically skipping, and Arthur finally relaxes in his chair. Merlin is going to be the death of him.

Arthur sits there and lets the rest of his erection flag until he feels secure enough to stand and walk back to his chambers. When he latches the door behind him, Arthur slams the side of his fist into the stone wall. The silent smack sends shocks of pain up his arm and helps ground him.

Why would Merlin continuously lie about this? It's not like he's keeping it a secret. He told Gwen, after all. And Gwen is a chatterbox. He must know that people would find out eventually.

So that's the crutch of it, isn't it? Merlin didn't want Arthur privy to this. May it be embarrassment or not caring or whatever, Merlin didn't see fit to let him know about this part of his life. Arthur paced the room as he held back his anger.

 _Why not?_ Arthur thought petulantly. _I thought he considered us friends, but I guess not enough._

Then, something occurs to Arthur, and he stops. What if Gwaine told Merlin to keep this a secret. Arthur growls. The scoundrel is embarrassed of Merlin! That must be it. Why else would Merlin keep this from him?

There's no way in hell Arthur is letting Gwaine near his servant now. He just needs to keep Merlin too busy to meet with Gwaine! Merlin will be angry with him, but it's for his own good. He'll thank him eventually.

Arthur sits down at his desk and marks up a new parchment of chores for Merlin to compete. There is no way he's going on that date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel kinda eh about this chapter, but the next one is quite juicy! Glad y'all have stuck around this far.
> 
> lovelyal


	5. Big Clothes

It's the day of Merlin's date, and Arthur's trying to memorize that damn grain tax. Of course, as always, it's Merlin's fault that Arthur's in this predicament. If he hadn't been so maddening yesterday, this task would be simple. But because of Merlin, he stayed up late into the night finishing his chore list. Arthur sighs. The things he does for his servant.

Arthur takes a look out at the setting sun and smirks. Seems like his plan has worked! He sent Merlin out to the stables again, and there is no way he'll be back in time after the disarray Arthur put the place through.

Merlin bursts through the door and Arthur startles. "What the fuck is your problem?!"

His hands tense. "Do we not knock anymore?"

"I'm done cleaning the stables, _again_. Why are you giving me all these chores?"

"Knocking is an important skill, one you need to practice."

"Stop deflecting, you cabbage head!" Merlin storms up to Arthur and slams his hands on the desk, demanding to be noticed. "You've been strange all week. Actually, no, all month. What is wrong with you?"

Arthur shrugs. "You're shit at cleaning out the stable."

Merlin stares at him hard. "Whatever. Say whatever you want. You've made me late enough as it is."

He starts to leave. Arthur has to do something, for God's sake! Or else Merlin will be someone else's, and though Arthur still doesn't know _why_ it hurts, he just knows that it sits poorly in his stomach.

"Wait!" Arthur says. Merlin stops and turns around, an expectant air around him. "You're going to go see Gwaine, right?" Arthur watches Merlin's glare melt off his face and confusion take over.

"What? How could you possibly know that? I haven't told anyone but… _Gwen_. Of course she did." He laughs humourlessly. "Is this why you've been impossible? Because I have a date?"

Arthur scoffs and shakes his head. "No I—"

"It is isn't it? What? Do you think Gwaine's too good for me?" Merlin's hands are clenched at his sides and his last words crack.

He can't help but laugh. "That's definitely not—"

"Oh my god… I should have figured it out sooner. Is it so crazy that a knight would want me? I know I'm not… that handsome, and I know I'm just a servant to you, but I'm worth something! Gwaine knows that. He likes me. Why don't you get that?"

"That's not what I meant at all!" Arthur bites back a growl. How could Merlin be so wrong?

"Then what?" Merlin watches him expectantly.

Arthur stutters for a few moments, trying to catch his bearings. What could he do to make Merlin understand without revealing too much? He thinks and grasps at straws.

Finally, "I just don't know why you didn't tell me!" Arthur croaks. Merlin recoils from the frustration and hurt from Arthur's voice.

"I— That's none of your business." Merlin stands his ground with ruddy cheeks.

"Why not my business? Everything's my business. I'm the prince!"

"No, Arthur. Knowing every detail about my life is not your right. And you've never cared before, so what the hell has changed?"

"But— but, _Gwaine_? Why would you be going out with him."

"Is it seriously so strange for a knight to be interested in me? Why do you think I'm so wrong for him?" Merlin pushes at Arthur's shoulders. "I finally find someone who likes me and you don't think I'm good enough." Merlin's bottom lip wobbles. "Fuck you, Arthur." He turns around to leave again and Arthur shakes thinking of something, _anything_ to right things.

Arthur grasps at Merlin's arm. "Wait! I do think you're good enough for Gwaine!"

Merlin stands with his back facing Arthur, his shoulder's hunched. He hasn't turned around, but he's stopped. That's something.

"Of course I think you're good enough. But…" He looks around desperately and notices Merlin's shirt. His tunic is dirtied from the stables. "But! You can't wear _that_ to see him."

Merlin turns and looks down. "Huh? It's not different from what I usually wear, so what's the problem?"

"But you are going on a date. Don't you want to leave a good impression?"

"I guess so… but I don't have anything clean to wear."

Bingo! "You are in luck." Arthur goes to his wardrobe and searches for his biggest shirt and breeches. It's a last ditch effort, but perhaps he can distract Merlin and make him later. Maybe he can make him miss the date entirely! Arthur grins like a shark as he rifles through his wardrobe.

Arthur says, "Aha!" when he finds what he's looking for.

He almost turns around when he sees a flash of red in the bottom drawer and his eyes widen. Should he? Would Merlin notice? With his heart pounding, Arthur grabs the cloth and adds it to the pile. He tosses the garments to Merlin.

"Go put these on."

Merlin looks down and fingers the top of the pile, a soft smile growing on his face. "Arthur I… Thank you. This is really thoughtful of you."

Arthur blushes and looks away. "It's whatever. Go put it on already."

Merlin takes the clothes behind Arthur's changing screen. He actively tries not to think about Merlin naked in his room. He's muttering under his breath, using the tax paper as a distraction when Merlin steps out.

"So? Do you think Gwaine will like it?" Merlin asks hopefully. Eyes still on the map, Arthur rolls his eyes.

He turns around and the snarl leaves his breath, snarky remark completely lost. The clothes are big on him, that's true. The fabric doesn't hang off his angular body like it's supposed to, they are tailor made for Arthur, after all, but of course Merlin looks lovely in it.

The colour Arthur chose is a plain, a creamy white. It should be the dullest in his wardrobe, but instead of washing him out like it does Arthur, it makes Merlin's pale skin glow. The breeches are also light in colour, a simple tan weave, but coupled with the tunic, it draws attention to the shock of his dark brown hair, the intense blue of his eyes, and the brilliant red of the neckerchief.

That neckerchief… Arthur bought it for Merlin on a whim at the market. He wasn't planning on it, but the silken red shined in the light, and it captured his interest. It was obviously a fine item, finer than even most of his clothing, but he had a fierce desire to see it around Merlin's swan neck and bought it. The cloth has been sitting in his wardrobe for over a year. Every once in a while, he brings it out to admire.

Arthur's breath catches. Here, finally seeing it on Merlin where it belongs, the neckerchief looks even better than he imagined.

As Arthur assesses, Merlin anxiously tugs at one shoulder where the fabric keeps falling. It's practically painterly, the way it drapes on his body. With the collar spread open, it falls off of one shoulder and gives a beautiful display of Merlin's protruding collarbone.

A peculiar, possessive rumble of pleasure courses through him. Seeing Merlin wearing his clothes felt satisfying, like eating a delicious meal.

Well, this backfired.

Arthur lets out a shuddering sigh. "You look… good."

Merlin frowns. "You think?" He faces the mirror and tugs at the shirt to make it fit better. "I think you're mad. It's falling off of me!"

Merlin makes a move to go back around the changing divider, and Arthur bites his finger thinking of a quick way to prolong this.

"Um… Perhaps a belt would help?" Arthur says, moving back over to the wardrobe. He takes an excess amount of time deciding between two that look exactly the same, so much so that an impatient Merlin huffs and rolls his eyes.

"God, stop that." Merlin snatches the belt out of Arthur's left hand. "I'll try this one on."

The leather cinches around Merlin's waist and the look transforms with it. It looks a little like the dress from yesterday, the excess fabric immitating the silhouette of a skirt.

Merlin snickers. "I look dreadful. I think I'd rather wear my dirty clothes."

Arthur nods, unable to do anything more. He must be barmy for thinking Merlin looks good in his too big clothing.

There's a knock at the door and Arthur smirks to regain his bearings. "See Merlin? That's how you do it," he teases.

Merlin rolls his eyes and goes to open it to reveal Gwaine standing there, smiling. Merlin squeaks and runs behind the door, a bright flush on his cheeks. Gwaine grins and runs his hand through his hair. God, Arthur hates him.

"Gwaine! What are you doing here?" Merlin asks, hiding behind the door.

"We were supposed to meet up an hour ago what…" He walks in and takes a good long look at Merlin's ensemble and laughs. "What are you wearing?"

Merlin looks lost and he seems to cave into himself. "It's stupid… let me go change."

"No! Come on, let me take a look at you," Gwaine says and twirls his fingers. Obediently, Merlin spins to show off the outfit, but he does so with a jerk as he gnaws at his lip.

"So… what do you think?" Merlin asks.

"You are one funny guy." Gwaine snickers. "You look absurd! You aren't wearing that out, are you? I'm not going to have any luck with the lads with you by my side."

He moves close to Merlin and inspects the neckerchief. Merlin, who was anxiously waiting under Gwaine's gaze, drops his jaw. "The lads…? But I thought we were…"

Gwaine quirks an eyebrow. "Thought we were what? Oh! By the way, everyone is going to meet up with us at The Rising Sun, cause you were taking so long."

"Everyone… I see," Merlin says almost inaudible. "I'll meet you down there. I've got to change out of these stupid clothes, don't I?"

"Thank God! Alright, see you there." Gwaine ruffles his hair, waves at Arthur, "Goodbye, princess," and leaves.

Merlin closes the door behind him and stands with his hand on the doorknob, his face hidden from view. Arthur's heart reaches out for Merlin.

These past few weeks Arthur, was convinced that Gwaine is playing with Merlin's heart. He thought that catching him in the act would make Arthur happy, but seeing that display, he's furious.

All the petty anger at Gwaine transforms into a terrible rage. He wants to chase after the knight and punch him in the face, but as he sees Merlin's shaking shoulders, the feeling dissipates and he's filled instead with an urge to gather Merlin into his arms.

Arthur hesitates. "Merlin…?"

Merlin lets go of the doorknob like he's been burned and rubs at his eyes furiously. His voice is wet and broken as he speaks. "Thanks for the clothing Arthur, but I don't think I'll need it. I think… I think I'll just go."

"Don't go. Please."

"I don't think I can handle your pity right now."

"Merlin… sit down." After Merlin hesitates, Arthur says, "Consider that an order from your prince."

Merlin shakes his head. His hands are gripping the bottom of the tunic. "I've never been good at following orders have I?"

He goes behind Arthur's screen to change and comes back out looking red-eyed. "Thanks for trying."

Merlin hands it to him neatly folded and shakily smiles. As he takes it, Arthur knows it's the wrong time, but he has to ask. He says, "Please… Why didn't you tell me? About Gwaine, that is."

Merlin avoids his eyes. "I ought to go catch up with them. Don't want to seem suspicious."

"Merlin, come on," Arthur says, pleading, but not really knowing what he's pleading for. He looks down at the silken, red neckerchief and picks it up delicately. The lovely way it wrapped around his neck is seared into Arthur's mind.

Merlin sighs and sits down on the edge of the bed. "I— Well, if I'm being honest, I thought you'd ridicule me, tell me I'm delusional." He laughs. "And I guess I was delusional after all." Arthur frowns, upset at himself, because that does sound like something he'd do.

"…That's…" is all Arthur can say. His throat catches around the words.

Merlin jerks his shoulders up in a shrug. "I should have known a few nights together wouldn't mean anything to him. He didn't make me any promises, but I guess I let my imagination run wild."

Arthur chokes and widens his eyes. "You? With Gwaine…?"

Arthur's gut clenches and protest and he holds back the urge to lay a comforting hand on Merlin's shoulder. The idea of Gwaine touching Merlin like he did in his fantasy haunts him. He wants run after Gwaine, to growl and scratch at him until he yields.

"Is it that strange to you? Two men laying together?" Merlin asks. There are tears shining in his eyes, and he looks broken.

Arthur opens his mouth as he thinks. "I've always known of the concept. I've heard the rumors and all that. And to be frank, you can't know Gwaine without having some idea of the activity." They chuckle together. It's nice to see Merlin's sad eyes crinkle back to their usual mirth.

Arthur gulps and his eyes track over Merlin's face as he speaks. "But… no matter what, even if I wanted to, I cannot partake, so why think of it?"

Merlin looks at him and narrows his eyes. "Interesting. I didn't ask you if you wanted to lay with a man."

"I don't— What are you are insinuating?"

Merlin stares at him until Arthur grows stiff and uncomfortable. Fidgeting under Merlin's hard eyes he feels odd, like he's keeping a secret.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," Merlin finally says, standing up once more, and a pressure in Arthur's lungs loosen. "Thank you for everything, really."

"Wait… One more thing before you go." Arthur feels at the corner of the red neckerchief and stands, handing the fabric over the Merlin. "Wear this at least, won't you?"

Merlin's eyes go wide. "No I couldn't. I don't even have to look nice for anyone anymore, do I?"

"I want you to."

"Arthur…"

He gulps. "Please?" It would make him feel better, knowing that Merlin has a barrier against Gwaine, knowing that something of Arthur's could be there to protect him.

Merlin opens his mouth softly but nods. Arthur tries to give it to him, but Merlin shakes his head and turns around, presenting the back of his neck.

Arthur gulps and shakily puts the fabric on, tying a delicate knot at the back. He lingers, dragging his fingers at the base of it. Merlin shivers and turns around, and Arthur realizes how close they are standing.

Little details that Arthur has never noticed before fill his view. Light freckles on Merlin's nose and cheekbones, an indent in his chin, the million shades of blue making up the ocean of his eye. His view falls to lips, like the inevitability of gravity. Arthur parts his own as he watches Merlin wet his bottom lip. They looks plush and almost sinful, like one could dive right into them.

He's feeling so much yet unable to identify what it is. It's a strange lightness in his head, like he's inhailed some of Gaius' more adventurous potions. What is this feeling? What could possibly make him feel like he's falling yet soaring, like he's being crushed under an impossible weight, unable to breath, yet filled to the brim with so much air he's floating.

Then, it hits him. Oh. _OH_.

Arthur wants to _kiss_ Merlin. That is what this feeling is. He wants to wind his hands into Merlin's unruly hair as he sinks his teeth into those tempting lips. But not just that. He also wants to kill Gwaine for ever breaking his heart and hold Merlin as he cries. He wants to keep Merlin all for himself, but at the same time, scream from the hilltops that he is Arthur's. He just wants Merlin.

It all suddenly makes sense. He's gone and fallen for Merlin!

Arthur stumbles back and the moment is broken. "I've got to finish up marking these plans for the King at once! So…"

Merlin looks beetroot and he struggles with something before nodding vigorously and stammering out, "Ah y-yes! And me as well! Well, not that, but things. I mean, I— I have to go. I'm gonna. Yeah, okay, bye!" Merlin says and he runs out, leaving Arthur decidedly off kilter.

He stands there with his mouth open in the empty room when he tentatively brings a finger to graze along his lip. He trembles at the contact. Well, shit.

"I'm in love with Merlin…"

This explains a lot.

With a shuddering breath, Arthur crumples under the weight of his racing thoughts, and his knees hit the floor. He puts his face into his hands and breathes in deeply before letting out an absurd little laugh. The small chuckles and shaking shoulders turn into loud, barking laughs at the unfunny situation.

"I'm in love with Merlin… And I've been a right idiot." He doesn't even try to contain the renewed peal of laughter.

Arthur's laughs fade out, and he's left in the empty room. He feels so… light. He should feel upset and angry and frustrated, but after months of repressing his feelings, all he feels is relief.

There is so much to think about like heirs, the crown, Merlin's feelings, but they all seem floaty and far away. Arthur lets the chill from the stone floor under his legs ground him.

After the years and years of his life dedicated to duty, to serving Camelot, after years and years of people second guessing his every move, making him question his every decision, Arthur is suddenly seeing the world in perfect clarity.

He know what he wants, and what he wants is Merlin.

Arthur stands up and brushes off his shins. He's going down to The Rising Sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter to go!!!


	6. Sinful Dancing

When Arthur pushes open the doors to The Rising Sun, he is surprised to see the place packed. More than a few familiar faces are peppered throughout the pub, their cheeks rosy and faces open. It seems like almost everyone is there, the knights, the castle servants. Arthur even thinks he sees Morgana's figure in the distance by her distinctive long, shiny hair.

The quaint pub has a band playing lively music in the corner. Many people are bobbing their heads and singing along. It's the celebration that Gwaine cobbled together.

Arthur lets the door shut behind him and pushes down the hood to his cloak. Everything pauses for a moment as people see him. He ignores their stares and shoves his way through the crowds in search of Merlin. He's on a mission.

Someone grasps his shoulder. "Princess! Surprised to see you here!" Gwaine says. He's holding a pint in one hand, and he's practically swaying on his feet. The smell of sweat and musk wafts off the man, and Arthur wrinkles his nose. He keeps himself from throttling Gwaine, but just barely.

"Gwaine. Where's Merlin?" he growls.

"Merlin? Hmmm ya know I haven't seen him for a while." He hiccups. "Check over there. Wait no. Maybe over theeere. Mmm I don't know." Gwaine giggles again, like he's said something funny.

"Useless drunkard. I'll go find him myself."

"Smack his bum for me if you do find him!"

Arthur sneers and watches Gwaine get pulled back into the busy fold of patrons. He pushes through the crowd himself, passing by what seems like hundreds of people, a never-ending stream.

He finds Merlin at last as he frees himself from the crowd. His head is bowed over his full drink, dark curls obscuring his face. He's seated at a table full of servants and knights. Leon and Lance sit on either side of him, talking over his lonely figure, seemingly unaware of Merlin's body language.

Arthur marches up and clears his throat.

"Arthur! Good to see you here!" Lance says. Merlin's head shoots up. His mouth is gaped.

"I won't be long. Um… Merlin? Could I speak to you fo—"

Morgana interrupts with a squeal. "Arthur darling! Don't show up impromptu and steal Merlin away." She turns her piercing eyes to the table and sets her hands down so that her cleavage is on full display. Both Leon and Lance's eyes are trained onto her chest. "Come on, little mouse. Come dance with me!"

Merlin's eyes flick between Morgana and Arthur, his face flustered and confused. "Oh no, I couldn't. I don't dance, I'd probably humiliate myself."

"Nonsense!" Morgana yanks Merlin up to where a crowd is dancing to the cheerful beat.

Arthur reaches out. "Morgana!"

She looks back with a giggle and a wink.

"Goddamnit!" he says.

Arthur watches as she pulls Merlin close to her chest. Morgana, tall in her heeled shoes, looks down into Merlin's wide eyes and whispers something that makes him flush all the way up his neck. They both sneak back looks at Arthur.

Keeping direct eye contact with him, Morgana laces her fingers with Merlin's and they start to dance.

It starts jilted and coarse, but soon Merlin relaxes, and they begin to move in earnest. Morgana's tight, fluid movements coax Merlin into being more bold with his shoulders and hips. She whispers something else into his ear, and this time he laughs. His shoulders relax and he dance. By God, he dances.

Merlin's body wriggles and gyrates without a care. He isn't even managing to stay on the clear beat made by the fiddle, but it works.

He starts by swaying his torso back and forth, but then adds a roll of his shoulder, then a toss of his hips. Arthur clearly sees the moment that Merlin loses himself in the music by the way his eyes flutter shut.

He runs a hand through his curls and then down his neck, brushing against the bright red neckerchief, a move that has Arthur sucking in a sharp breath. His hands continue down his chest, his taut stomach, to rub the tops of his thighs. Arthur, though standing stock still, starts to sweat.

Morgana twists Merlin's body around so that they are pressed back to front. At this position, Merlin is placed on display before him. She places her hands on his waist and guides his movements.

Merlin doesn't seem to even notice. There is a serene smile on his face, and he looks truly relaxed in a way Arthur has never seen him. He simply raises his arms above his head and leans back into her.

Arthur is rivetted by the beautiful sight Merlin makes, yet burning with jealousy at Morgana's place in it. He wants to be the one behind Merlin, hands on his hips, every inch pressed together. He wants to be the one that makes Merlin laugh like that and makes him so unbelievably relaxed.

"Wow… have you ever seen Merlin like that?" says Lance in a disbelieving tone. Arthur turns to look at the table. He had forgotten that they were there at all. The whole table is looking at Morgana and Merlin's dance with admiration on their faces.

"How can someone so gangly and strange look so good doing that? I can't believe it," Mordred says.

"Me neither…" Leon says, shaking his head.

Arthur nearly growls. _It took them long enough!_ he thinks. But he clenches his hands and holds back what he wants to say.

Gwaine bounds up from out of nowhere and leans a heavy arm onto Arthur's shoulder. He whistles. "Is that Merlin? Fucking hell he looks hot. Maybe I should take him back to mine tonight."

Gwaine's presence and the smug tone of his voice makes Arthur grind his teeth together. This time he can't hold it back, and he actually growls.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him."

Gwaine snickers. "A little late for that, mate."

Arthur snaps.

He pushes Gwaine off of his body and watches him stumble back, pleased. He walks in front of the table and roars, "Listen up!"

Everyone jumps and looks straight at him.

"You dimwits have just figured this out? Merlin has always been the most amazing, beautiful person in Camelot, and the fact that none of you have noticed until now is appalling. You don't get to pick and choose. Merlin was gorgeous when he was covered in hay and when he was run ragged by a hen. He was gorgeous when dressed in an old frock and when he was cleaning up spilled wine and wearing my ill-fitting cast offs. And he's absolutely gorgeous now. So don't act all shocked and surprised. This has been fact for years, so get over it."

Everyone sits there, stunned into silence, until Gwaine breaks it by snorting. Arthur's ire turns fully onto him.

"And you. I thought you were going to break Merlin's heart and I was right. You don't deserve to even breathe the same air as him. Merlin's worth much more than a quick shag whenever you feel like it, because he's special. He deserves someone who loves him. You are worthless scum, and you will keep your greedy, drunk fingers off of him!" Arthur bellows, stalking up to Gwaine with every word until they are nose to nose.

Finally seeing Gwaine tense in fear settles that primal fighting instinct and leaves Arthur feeling much better.

"Do. You. Understand?" Arthur punctuates each word with a sharp poke at Gwaine's chest.

"Understood," Gwaine whispers.

"Good."

Arthur looks back to the table, mouth open to give them another lashing, but they aren't looking at him. He turns to follow their gaze and meets Morgana's smug eyes and Merlin's widened ones. Arthur gulps. Shit.

"Merlin… um…" Suddenly flustered, Arthur isn't sure what to say. He didn't want his confession to go down this way.

"Let's go talk outside," Merlin says.

"Right. Yes."

Arthur practically trips over himself to follow Merlin through the crowd and back outside.

When he walks through the pub door, the difference between the sweltering building and the chilled night breeze shocks him. Arthur shivers.

They walk together, side by side, back to the castle. For a while, it's silent. Arthur is unable to think of what to say first. He feels caught in an impossible situation, unable to gauge what Merlin's feeling. Instead, he lets the gentle winds rocking the still-bare tree branches fill the open space.

"I've never had someone someone defend my honour like that before," Merlin says. Arthur's heart rate picks up.

"Yes, well. About time then."

Merlin laughs light and a little breathless. "You're such a prat, assuming that I'm a damsel in need of saving."

"It's an unfortunate cross I must bear."

"Oh yes. You sure did seem reluctant. That must have been so hard for you."

"The most fearsome battle I've ever faced."

They smile at one another, and hope swells in Arthur's chest.

Merlin visibly gulps. "So what you said… about me being special and deserving of someone who loves me… Did you have anyone in mind, in particular?"

Arthur groans and hides his face in his hands. "I can't believed I said that."

"Oh shut up." Merlin chuckled softly. "So did you?"

"I may or may not have been thinking of someone."

"Mmm… who would be worthy of me? Seeing as I'm so special and gorgeous."

Arthur's heart is beating in his cheeks. He fears that he could roast a pig on his face, with all the heat it's giving off.

"It would have to be nobility, of course."

"Oh yes, absolutely. I'd settle for nothing less."

"Someone who's good with a sword, to protect you from all the trouble you attract."

"That's a given."

"Hmm… Someone who's brilliant and handsome and humble."

"Oh no. I'd much prefer an idiotic blond who has a habit of being a prat."

Arthur's smile threatens to break his face open. "Is that so." The smile dims. "I thought you had a type for roguish knights with swishy hair."

Merlin sighs. "Occasionally. But unfortunately it seems I fall for anyone who shows an interest, as I'm trying to get over my type for beautiful, unattainable princes with prickly attitudes."

Arthur breaths in the sweet air and looks over at Merlin. He's looking back shyly, a shine in his eye that Arthur is surely mirroring.

He stops in his tracks, Merlin following suit. They are standing alone in the courtyard outside the castle. They really ought to get back to Arthur's chambers to finish this conversation, but seeing Merlin's beautiful face illuminated by the moonlight, Arthur can't bear keeping it in any longer.

"I… I really care about you, Merlin, though I've done a piss poor job of showing it. And I know that I come with a lot of caveats being the prince, but…" Arthur swallows hard. "…would you like to be with me?"

Merlin steps to face Arthur and brings one hand up to cradle his jaw, the other to link with Arthur's fingers.

"Oh Arthur…" he says softly.

Slowly, Merlin draws Arthur into the gentlest kiss he's ever received. The touch is soft and delicate, but it leaves sunbursts that race down his back.

Merlin presses in further, deepening the kiss and moving Arthur's lips in languid, dizzying movements.

Arthur lets out a soft groan, practically inaudible, but he's embarrassed by the sound and pulls back. Merlin chases his lips with a little sound of his own and they are kissing again.

It should feel alien and dangerous to be locked together out in the middle of the courtyard, but Arthur finds it hard to care when Merlin winds one hand into his hair and runs the other up and down his spine. He presses in for more, but Merlin stops them, moving back just enough to envelop Arthur into an all-encompassing embrace.

"I've loved you for longer than I'd care to admit," Merlin whispers into Arthur's ear. "I never thought you'd reciprocate my feelings."

"I wish I had figured it out sooner. It has always been you, Merlin. It has always been you."

Merlin hugs him even tighter, as if afraid he would disintegrate and slip away. Reluctantly, Arthur disentangles himself from Merlin.

"Let's continue this back in my rooms," Arthur says.

Merlin's face blooms into a smile and he nods.

Later, as they are entangled together under woolen bedding, Arthur admires Merlin's sleepy face, in awe of his luck. Merlin is the most wonderful, beautiful, brave soul that Arthur has ever encountered, and he decided that Arthur was worth the trouble. Even after the shit he pulled over the past month, Merlin loves him.

Arthur nuzzles into Merlin's shoulder and sighs happily. It may have taken him five tries to realize his feelings, but he's got it now, and he's never letting Merlin go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sososo sorry to Gwaine for making him so mean, but I needed a sleazy character and he fit the bill! He's actually one of my favorite characters in the show. I love him dearly.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I had a blast writing it. I'm contemplating adding an epilogue/a Morgana/Gwen scene if anyone is interested. Just lemme know!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. Reading your comments leaves me overjoyed! 
> 
> Have a wonderful day folks.  
> lovelyal


End file.
